My Cat From H-E-Double Hockey Sticks
My Cat From H-E-Double Hockey is a HTFF episode, where Paws unknowingly adopts a skunk for a pet, and later mistakes a cat hunter for a cat whisper. Plot Paws rings a bell, trying to get her cats (Lenon, McCarthy, Harrison and Star) to eat. However, her cats are rather tired and don't want to move, So Paws pulls out a laser pointer and uses it to lower her cats to eat their meals, however as she does this, the metal reflects on the laser and ends up blinding her, and causes her to fall on the floor unconscious. As Paws gets up. She unknowily walks out where she spots Hissy, eating the remains of a canary. She mistakes her for a lost stary cat, so she lowers her into her house, were she decides to call her Ono, Paws tells her to play nice with the cats while she rests her aching head. The fours cats try to interduce themselves, however Hissy ends up screeching at them, causing the four pets to run, while rhey run they end up knocking over various objects in Paws' house and end up causing a huge mess. Eventually Paws wakes up and notices the huge mess the pets made, and seed Hissy cornering the four cats, she ends up unknowily blaming the other cats for the mess, until Hissy sprays Paws, thus giving her sight back, and then she realizes she brought home a skunk. Paws then grabs the phone book and dials the exterminator, as she notices how the house is a mess, so she begins cleaning up some mud, however the bleach bottle isn't working for her, she pionts it to her eyes, but ends up accidentally blinding herself. Suddenly Poachy is shown collecting skins form a dead rat at the front door, Paws comes in and mistakes Poachy for the exterminator so she invites him in, thus Poachy gets and evil idea. Poachy sets out a trap, involving a lasso and bait. Hissy is shown scratching the glass on Paws' certificate, until Hissy ends up walking near the bait, and ends up getting caught in the trap, as Hissy hangs through his tail. Poachy precedes to poach it, however, Hissy ends up scratching Poachy's face. So Poachy decides something else. Poachy gets up a banana peel, and lays it on the ground. Hoping Hissy will slip on it. Poachy whistles as Hissy chases after him, Hissy does end up slipping on the banana peel, but he lands on Poachy's face and scratches him, this causes Poachy to end tripping and falling out the window, where Poachy and Hissy end up tumbling down to their deaths. Paws is confused on where the exterminator went, when suddenly Pesty arrives and knocks on the door, and Paws mistakes Pesty for a young oprhan child, so she decides to take care of him, much in Pesty's annoyance, later Uncle Jagger comes home and notices the mess Paws made. Uncle Jagger freaks out, as she march straight into Paws' room, were is confused as Paws is shown having a tea party with Pesty, as he groans. Moral *"Spay and Neuter your Pets." Deaths *A canary is eaten by Hissy. *Hissy and Poachy tumble an fall to their deaths. Trivia *The title is a reference to Animal Planet series, My Cat From Hell. *Paws' cats are all named after The Beatles members. **Paws' name for Hissy is a reference to John Lennon's widower Yoko Ono. *Paws misblaming her cats for Hissy, is offended compared to the Spongebob episode, A Pal For Gary. *During Paws' tea party, the baby doll form From the Paws of Death and The Cursed Idol can be seen. *The moral is a reference to The Prince Is Right. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 97 Episodes